


Emblems of a Bright and Better Land

by x1900l



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1900l/pseuds/x1900l
Summary: Title comes from: “Stars of Earth, these golden flowers; emblems of our own great resurrection; emblems of a bright and better land.” – Henry Wadsworth Longfellow标题来自：“星星照耀的大地，那些金色的花朵；我们伟大复兴的象征；光明美好之地的象征。”——亨利·沃兹沃思·朗费罗





	Emblems of a Bright and Better Land

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from: “Stars of Earth, these golden flowers; emblems of our own great resurrection; emblems of a bright and better land.” – Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
> 标题来自：“星星照耀的大地，那些金色的花朵；我们伟大复兴的象征；光明美好之地的象征。”——亨利·沃兹沃思·朗费罗

原文地址：http://passionofmind.livejournal.com/72747.html?view=207915#t207915  
授权：已授权

光明美好之地的象征

 

 

Brad第一次造访Nate的公寓是在他的凯旋party之后。

大部分家伙都消失了，Nate邀请他过去喝一杯，尽管他们已经喝了差不多八个小时。

Nate脸颊潮红，动作柔软。当他让Brad跟他一起的时候，Bard没有迟疑。

公寓舒适而整洁，完全不像Brad知道的住户长期不在家的样子

“酒在冰箱里，我去下洗手间，”Nate告诉他。

Brad随意的打开冰箱藏室和冻室门。

从一个人冰箱里装的东西可以知道很多信息。Nate有新堡啤酒和起司，但是瓶装水和佳得乐（一种运动饮料）占去了藏室的大部分空间。

他克制着不去想象Nate慢跑完后，被汗润泽的皮肤和嘴唇。

冻室里空空的，只有瓶法国灰雁（伏特加）和一桶哈根达斯。

Brad喜欢这男人的优先顺序。

在把它放小餐桌上之前，酒瓶被他手握住的部分凝上了一层霜，他能看到手指碰过的印记。

Nate的餐桌上有一个插着鲜艳野花的花瓶，与整齐叠在他书架上的军事，古典文献有些格格不入。

它们肯定是家里人或者邻居放在这里的欢迎回家的礼物。Nate是那种他离开的时候邻居们都愿意帮他浇花的人。

“酒杯在右边的橱柜里，”Nate说，卷起袖子重新回到房间。

“敬娘炮的平民生活，”Brad与Nate碰杯。

他缓缓的吞下。

Nate从他手里夺过玻璃杯，把两个都放在了桌子上，然后抓住Brad的后颈。

他的手指凉凉的贴着Brad的皮肤，笨拙又欢欣的抬起Brad头。

这是他们第一次接吻，在Nare厨房里，嘴唇用力碾压着。顶级伏特加在餐桌上留下冷凝的一圈，空气中萦绕着花朵甜蜜的香味。

温暖的日子，Brad从加州罌粟旁走过的时候，仍忍不住露出笑容，那闻起来像Nate舌头柔软湿润的需索和他后颈上手指的温度。

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brad第一次离开是从皇家海军陆战队基地飞到罗根机场（波士顿）。

在他剑桥赤褐色砂石房子的门口，Nate紧抓着他，鼻子抵着Brad的颈窝。

Brad带着Nate后退，直到他小腿碰到沙发扶手，在Brad把他推过边沿，爬到他身上的时候，Nate笑了出来。

Nate的头发在他手指下柔顺服帖，平滑的肌肤温暖着Brad。Nate的眼睛滴如此的绿，那些记忆无礼的比较着。

他吻上Nate的嘴唇，温柔又轻巧，在Nate抬起一条腿环住他的臀部，舌头丝绒般的触感扫过Brad的唇之前，轻啄了一遍又一遍。

然后，当Nate稳稳的躺着，手枕着后脑勺，Brad走去厨房拿果汁。

那里有鲜活的野花，火一样的颜色，巧妙的放在他的橱柜上。

Brad为空气里相似的甜蜜香味而微笑。

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

周一到周五Nate得去上课，于是Brad在公寓里闲逛，看能帮忙做点什么。

浴室里有两个灯泡坏了，Brad打算修下。他知道如果他不修，Nate宁愿买套新照明设备也不会耐着性子回想把替换的灯泡放哪了。Nate就是这样的。

更衣室里堆满了看起来像是从一年前Nate搬进来就没打开过的箱子。Brad觉得这里是个不错的起点。

他从架子顶部取下一些小箱子，看到一盒蒙了厚厚一层灰的替换灯泡。

Brad把灯泡扔地毯上，然后低头看向得放回去的纸箱。最上面的箱子没有完全合上，他能看到里面有照片。

打开纸箱盖，他见到了全裸的宝宝Nate Fick，手里拿着橡皮小鸭，水花四溅的洗着澡。

他笑着把那张照片拿开。

下面的是Nate和他祖母的照片，Brad知道她去年年初去世了。Brad也知道Nate对此非常伤心。

一些照片上是Nate在繁茂的花园里摘花， Gwendolyn Fick 戴着园丁帽，把球茎花种到土里。有足够的证据证明Nate对挖虫子更感兴趣。

其中一张照片明显比其他的褪色得更严重，说明它很长一段时间都暴露在光线下。

是Nate坐在祖母腿上，无忧无虑的大笑着，他们一旁的桌上放着插满野花的花瓶。

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

那一晚，Brad缓慢的抽插，Nate在他身下弓起身体，皮肤透湿像燃烧一样火热。Nate渴求他加快速度，但是他不会被说服。他想看Nate因他而崩溃。

Nate最终颤抖着睁大眼睛高潮了。Brad轻咬他的脖子，有种近似于完美的感觉裹着他的全身。

之后，Nate倒向床中央，一只手慵懒的覆在肚子上。

“给我20分钟，然后我想再这样来一次，”Nate嘴角带着酒窝，笑着说。

Brad翻身面向他，手指描画着Nate锁骨凹陷的弧度。

“告诉我关于你祖母的事情，”Brad说道。

Nate给他讲述了所有的一切，在说话的时候，若有所思的捏着他的项链。

“我无法在不想到她的花园的时候想起我奶奶。它对于我来说总是像家一样，”他停顿了一下，“当我在伊拉克的时候梦到过我在那儿。”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nate毕业之后，又搬回了加州。他们不同的海岸过家家已经够久了，而他也老得无法再继续。

他们搬进了离海岸几个街区远的房子。他之前的住处实际上就是沙滩，但是当Nate提醒他这样的权宜能让他得到多少额外的口交之后，Brad就只小抱怨一下了。

Nate如果不是这么有效率的话那就不是Nate了。

把最后几个箱子放好，又在他仔裤上擦了擦手，Nate说，“我想这些就是所有的东西了。”

“我觉得我们落下了什么。”Brad暗示着。

Nate瘫倒在厨房桌子上。“你在开玩笑吧。更多的箱子？”

“镇定点，公主。我去拿。”

Brad回来的时候，他把一个插满野花的花瓶放在桌上，轻轻移到中间。

“好多了。你觉得呢？”Brad抬起眼睛，问道。

Nate回答他的笑容十分耀眼。

“我觉得这里像是家。”

 

Fin.


End file.
